Jalousie
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Le Geek parle avec une mystérieuse jeune fille sur internet, et le Patron est jaloux. Geetron - OS


Il était 9:00 et on était un Mardi, le Geek dormait encore en effet il avait passer toute la nuit à parler avec une personne c'était une fille très sympatique qu'il avait rencontrer une semaine au paravant

Mathieu : Patron va chercher le Geek s'il te plait  
Patron : Demande au Panda ou au Hippie  
Mathieu : Je tes demandais à toi et tu lui fait pas peur  
Patron : T'inquiète pas gamin j'ai passer l'envie de lui faire peur  
Mathieu : Tu te sens bien  
Patron : Bah oui pourquoi gamin ?  
Mathieu : Tu te rend compte que toi le plus grand criminel au monde à passer l'envie de faire peur au petit  
Patron : J'en ai juste marre gamin  
Mathieu : Marre ?  
Patron : Moi je l'aime bien au moins  
Mathieu : Ça veut dire quoi sa ?  
Patron : Que tu en a totalement rien a foutre tu petit  
Mathieu : Tu rigole j'espère c'est qui m'emmerde a chaque fois  
Patron : Qui aime bien châtie bien non ?  
Mathieu : Bref va me le chercher  
Patron : Ok ok

Le Patron se dirigea vers la chambre du Geek et rentra pour se placer sur son lit

Patron : *secoue légèrement le Geek et chuchote* Et gamin  
Geek : Hmmm... Aaaaa *recul aussi vite qu'il peut* ne me fait pas de mal  
Patron : Je ne te verrais pas de mal, je ne te verrais jamais de mal *regarde le Geek* je t'aime bien tu sais  
Geek : Tu vas bien ?  
Patron : Oui pourquoi ?  
Geek : Tes bizarres avec moi  
Patron : J'ai étais méchant avec toi et je suis désolé

En realiter le Patron avait vu le Geek de parler avec une fille depuis 2 semaines maintenant et c'est justement à ce moment là qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait des sentiments pour celui qui martyrisais et essayer de découvrir si c'était une fille qu'il aimait ou juste une amie

Geek : Patron pourquoi tu est gentille tout un coup  
Patron : Comme ça  
Geek : Patron je sais que tu a vu que je parlais avec quelqu'un  
Patron : Et ? C'est bien tu te fait des amis c'est cool *faux sourire*

En dissant cette phrase le coeur du Patron se mit à se serré

Geek : Patron c'est une fille  
Patron : Cool *faux sourire toujours*  
Geek : Je n'aime plus les fille depuis plus de 4 mois  
Patron : Abon ? Personne était au courant  
Geek : Le Panda lui était au courant  
Patron : Ah *déprime*  
Geek : Tu sais pourquoi il est au courant  
Patron : Non *pense : Ne me dites pas qu'il l'aime*  
Geek : Parce que...  
Mathieu : PATRON TU FOU QUOI ?!  
Patron : J'ARRIVE GAMIN ?!

Le Patron parti mais une fois aux escalier il remonta vite fait et vit le Geek pleurait

Geek : *marmonne* Pourquoi j'arrive à rien dire au Patron  
Patron : Me dire quoi gamin  
Geek : R-rien  
Patron : *s'approche du visage du Geek* Gamin ?  
Geek : *rouge pivoine* Vraim...  
Patron : *embrasse le Geek* Tes sur

Le Geek voyant que le Patron partageais les même sentiments que lui (enfin esperait) S'avance et pisa c'est lèvres sur celle du Patron mis ses bras derrière sa nuque et se sépara

Geek : *rouge* D-désole Patron  
Patron : Pourquoi tu t'excuse  
Geek : Bah comparé à moi t'aime les filles  
Patron : Gamin je vais t'expliquer un truc les filles avec qui je baise ne sont que des...  
Geek : Ne dis pas ce mot j'aime pas  
Patron : Ok *souris* je suis du même côté que toi gamin  
Geek : C'est vrai  
Patron : Oui *tend les bras* Aller viens la

Le Geek s'avanca et se mit dans les bras du Patron

Patron : Je t'aime gamin et je te promet de ne JAMAIS te faire de mal  
Geek : Tu sais Patron j'ai parlé avec cette fille parce qu'elle me conseiller de tout de dire. Je t'aime

Et il se reembrasa encore une fois mais plus amoureusement cette fois ci, ils se séparèrent et le Geek prit la parole

Geek : Il va dire quoi Mathieu  
Mathieu : *entre dans la chambre* Je ne vais rien dire à vrai dire je savait que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre et j'ai fait appelle à quelqu'un qui voulait depuis longtemps être ton amie Geek je vous présente Melia (oui c le perso de la fiction ^^)  
Melia : Je suis heureuse qu tu es réussi Geek  
Geek : Merci Melia  
Melia : Bon Mathieu moi j'y vais je doit finir le montage de ma vidéo  
Mathieu : Ok on se voit plus tard avec Antoine  
Melia : Ouep

Mathieu accompagna Melia à la porte et une fois celle ci partie il parti dans le sofa

Patron : Gamin ?  
Geek : Oui ?  
Patron : Merci  
Geek : Pourquoi ?  
Patron : D'être la pour moi  
Geek : Alors merci également Patron mais de partager les même sentiments  
Ils s'embrassèrent et descendit au salon

Panda : Alors le criminel le Geek a fait fondre ton coeur  
Patron : J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi boule de boile  
Mathieu : Et les gars, regardez qui voilà  
Geek : Ah tient salut Antoine  
Antoine : Salut tout le monde  
Mathieu : Vas y installe toi

Antoine s'installa et pendant qu e Mathieu parler de tout et de rien Antoine remarqua que le Patron et le Geek c'était pris la mains et avait croisais les doigts puis on Geek posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Patron et celui-ci s'endormir car trop fatiguer

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir


End file.
